


Afternoon Alone

by Silverloveless



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dash of drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverloveless/pseuds/Silverloveless
Summary: Rhett and Link end up spending the afternoon alone, but what exactly are they getting up to?Gift fic for Mythical Secret Santa 2020 for Cerealbaths on tumblr
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Mythical Secret Santa 2020





	Afternoon Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerealbaths on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cerealbaths+on+Tumblr).



Afternoon Alone

Link took a deep breath, he turned on the bathroom sink to splash water on his face. As the towel he used to dry off was pulled down over his face, he caught his own eyes in the mirror. The lighting in Rhett’s spare bathroom wasn’t something he was entirely use to. His eyes looked the same as they always had thought. The same eyes that Rhett trusted, and he knew he had done enough to earn Rhett’s trust to know this afternoon would not be a mistake.

“You can do this,” Link said to himself, “You’ve done this in the past. You’ve done this with Rhett plenty of time.” He washed his hands, and pushed up his sleeves around his elbow, wondering for a second if he should take off his shirt instead of risking it getting dirty.

“It’s been a few years, but muscle memory right,” he gave another deep sigh before he left the bathroom, and made his way to Rhett’s kitchen. Link didn’t know why there was a spike of fear and uneasiness that suddenly entered his stomach. They weren’t doing anything wrong. Hell even their wives knew what they were doing. Jessie even gave her blessing while Christy just laughed and mentioned something close to it being about time. They even took the kids out for the day so they could go on a date before everything happened.

Their date had been wonderful, finally going for Mexican food after their last naked food episode. But the whole time as the date was getting closer and closer to ending at Rhett’s house the pit in Link’s stomach grew and grew.

“Link are you ready,” Rhett asked finally seeing Link stand there in the middle of the doorway.

“Rhett are you sure about this. I mean are you sure,” Link’s voice was strained. He didn’t know why but this moment felt so heavy. He didn’t want to screw this up. He didn’t want to let Rhett down, but he was stuck.

“Come on we’ve talked about this. It’s time to get this going with already,” Rhett just smiled at the obvious unease that Link was giving off.

“I just mean….well are you sure you want to do it in the kitchen,” Link asked trying to find some kind of out still.

“Yeah I mean we could do it outside, but I’d rather stay inside. Plus this seems like the easiest place to clean it up from,” Rhett just laughed, turning away showing Link his back.

Link took another deep breath, everything was going to be resolved in the next few moments no matter how it turned out. Link ran his hands through Rhett’s hair as the latter murmured, “Don’t tug it man.”

Before Link could process what he did, a single sound cut through the kitchen, _Snip_.

A single strand of golden brown hair fell to floor. Link broke out into laugher suddenly.

“Come on man what did you do,” Rhett turned quickly already running his hands though his hair worried at what had caused Link to laugh, his voice had gone up an octave.

Link pushed Rhett to face back around, the make shift cape out of a trash bag causing plastic crinkling to offset the annoyed look Rhett had given Link.

“Don’t worry man. I just needed to get over doing the first cut. Now there is no going back,” Link said as he resumed cutting Rhett’s hair. Cutting off most of the length first, large curls began to litter the kitchen floor more and more. He left some of the top length long knowing that Rhett was going to most likely go back to his short up do.

“Do your ears feel cold yet,” Link asked as he moved away to grab the clippers setting a mid-length guard on the tool.

“Well at least now we’re back in territory you’re kind of familiar with now,” Rhett said as he turned on his self-facing camera to see the results of what Link had done so far. He marveled at how strange it looked after growing out his hair for so long, but by this point it was time for the long hair to be cut. He was glad his and link’s wife had taken the kids out of the house. No doubt Shepard would have been hanging around trying to gloat Link into cutting his hair shorter than he would had wanted.

Rhett felt the clippers start at the base of his skull moving upward pulling way towards the top. The feel of the vibration against his head always relaxed him and made him feel good. He could feel the goosebumps break out against his arms. Once the sides were cleaned up he felt Link go back to the scissors to clean up the top.

“Smile,” Rhett said as he help up the camera getting both him and Link in the camera screen, Link’s hands stilled mid cut.

“You going to send that to the girls,” Link murmured before he continued cutting at the top.

“Yeah I think they’d get a kick out of it,” Rhett just smiled. The kitchen had stayed quiet, Rhett knowing that the best and fastest way to get his hair cut was to keep quiet so Link didn’t stop cutting when he spoke to Rhett. Years of getting Link to cut his hair had reinforced the rule of only giving link one thing to do at a time especially with anything sharp in his hand.

Soon enough he had to open his legs letting link get further into his space than any normal hair cut would have allowed for. Following suit Rhett moved his hands to rest on Link’s hips, his thumbs digging into Link’s skin. A smirk showed up on his own face as he saw a slight blush showed up on Link’s face.

“There I think it’s done. I won’t know if anything was messed up or needs to be tidied up, till you wash it out and get it styled,” Link mentioned. He tried to move back from Rhett’s space, but was held in place by Rhett’s large hands.

“Thanks for the fade babe, want to get laid,” Rhett’s eyebrow wiggled as he asked Link if he wanted to continue the last of their day together in bed. Link just rolled his eyes at the pun.

“Rhett I am covered in your hair as is your whole kitchen floor is, and you want to have sex now,” Link responded not entirely not unconvinced.

“I’ll tell you what,” Rhett moved his hands under Link’s shirt just feeling the toned warm skin there under his hand.

“You go get in the shower. I’ll clean up in here read quick before I join you, and rock your world as a thank you? How does that sound,” Rhett pulled Link in closer standing up as he leaned down to kiss Link harshly.

“I think you got yourself a deal Rhett. Just don’t take too long in here,” Link responded. He turned to walk towards Rhett’s spare bedroom knowing better than to incur Jessie’s’ wrath at leaving a messed up bed set. As Rhett watched him go his eyes were glued to Link’s back side, and as Link disappeared around the doorway Rhett hurried to clean up.

“What a way to end a haircut,” He whispered to himself as he sweeping up his hair in a hurry before he joined his best friend and love in the shower.


End file.
